Tyranny Street
by Akela Victoire
Summary: Elmo decides to take over Sesame Street, using any way he can. Can the other residents of this normally happy place put a stop to his tyranny before it becomes an evil, demented version of ELMO'S WORLD?
1. Chapter 1

Yep. Strangest idea yet, I know. But I always wondered what it would be like if Sesame Street had a dark tone to it. Some characters will be OOC here obviously and Sesame Street is about to get a whole lot more disturbing. I feel weird doing this to a favourite childhood show of mine, but at least this is better than seeing a Rule 34 picture of Big Bird and Snuffleupagus…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sesame Street. If I did, why would I be putting this up on a fanfiction website?

* * *

><p>It was a bright and sunny day on Sesame Street. Alan was inside his store fixing a tuna sandwich for Telly while Zoe was seated at one of the store's outdoor tables, munching on some warm chocolate chip cookies and drinking a tall, cool, glass of milk that his shop assistant, too, had just brought out for her.<p>

Maria and Luis were inside their home, getting ready for a Latin dance competition they had later. Gabby, already dressed, was helping her mother into her outfit, while Luis straightened his bow tie.

Grover, who had just gotten back from travelling, was having quite the time getting his new black-bellied sheep, Isabelle, which he had gotten from Barbados, to move. She would not budge. "Come on you confounded sheep! We need to get mo- AAH!" Isabelle had sent him flying with one swift kick, while some children nearby laughed at him.

Big Bird and Snuffy were playing some ridiculous game with Radar that they had made up over at Bird's nest.

Meanwhile at Elmo's apartment, things were not as cheerful as they normally were. Elmo sat alone in a dark room, wearing a black leather jacket and pants. He also wore a silver-spiked choker. The fur on the top of his head was now black and styled like a Mohawk.

Elmo didn't feel like being a cute lovable monster today. Oh no. He didn't want to go out and play with the cute furry monsters. He didn't even want to play with Dorothy! Something had changed him over the past few days and his parents could not figure out what had happened to him.

"The world is not a very nice place after all. World is not as cheerful as they all make it out to be… NO! I will show the inhabitants of Sesame Street what power really is!" Elmo cackled wildly and Dorothy shrunk away as far as she could in her bowl, quivering in fright at her beloved master's dark change…

* * *

><p>Yep, once again, it feels so weird writing this especially as Elmo is my favourite character, but this is an experiment to see how disturbing I can write. Let me know how I did and if I should continue…<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

"Elmo dear, are you okay?" Elmo's Mom asked him as he sat in a dark corner of his room.

"No," said Elmo. "Elmo is not okay. I am angry. Angry at the world and how much it sucks!" he exclaimed angrily.

"Elmo! Such strong language!" his mother exclaimed angrily.

"When Elmo is done with Sesame Street, strong language will be the least of anyone's worries!" Elmo said.

"What is wrong with you, my son? You've been so off lately!" Elmo's Mom started to look especially worried.

"Elmo realised how much the world is horrible and Elmo is going to fix it. Starting with Sesame Street." Elmo got up and left the room and went to the kitchen to get a snack.

"Hey there, little buddy. How are you today?" Elmo's Father asked him as he sat at the kitchen table reading his morning newspaper, _The Sesame Street Times._

"Elmo is not anyone's little buddy. Elmo is just Elmo. Now let Elmo eat his food in peace and leave him alone." Elmo grumbled as he stood on tip-toe and rummaged in the fridge, finding a ham and cheese sandwich and an orange juice box.

"Elmo... What's the matter? Did something happen that you're not telling us about? Why are you so angry all of a sudden?" Elmo's Dad asked.

"It doesn't matter. It won't matter. Now if you will excuse Elmo..." Elmo took a bite of his sandwich and immediately spit it out.

He opened the sandwich and peered inside.

"White cheddar? I hate white cheddar! Where's the yellow cheddar?!" Elmo exclaimed angrily.

"White cheddar and yellow cheddar don't differ in taste, son!" Elmo's Dad exclaimed.

"They do to Elmo!" he got up from his chair and tossed the sandwich into the trash.

"Elmo is going to Hooper's Store for his food. At least they make REAL cheese sandwiches there!" he got up and stormed out the door.

"Dear, what's wrong with our little boy? He used to be such a kind, sweet, little darling and now he's like this! And he's not even a teenager yet!" Elmo's Mom exclaimed.

"I have no idea dear, but something isn't right here at all. How does a little kid get so angry and full of hate so fast?" Elmo's Dad wondered.

Little did he know that he would find out in a matter of days, and what he did learn would upset all of Sesame Street as they knew it...


End file.
